Omega?Again?
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: The Children of the crew have an adventure of their own. And why does Pluto gotta show up?
1. Prologue

Title: Omega?? Again??  
Part: Prologue  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Sailor Moon/ ST: Voyager  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Trek: Voyager.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Sorceress: Hey look, I revamped the fic!  
  
Rei: Not only did you revamp it, YOU CHANGED THE WHOLE DAMN THING!  
  
Sorceress: HEY! I like how it is now. It be better. And Before we were only in   
season 6. Now that the show has ended I have a better chance of getting  
things right.  
  
Ami: That does make sense.  
  
(Everyone see's a frog leaping across the floor.)  
  
Sorceress: Hah! There you are. Your wife was very worried about you. Thought I   
think that Trunks and Bra were having good laugh.  
  
Ami: Is that who I think it is?  
  
Sorceress: Yep.  
  
Rei: Wait, who?  
  
Ami: Well remember what happened in the DBZ/SM fic that Sorceress was writing?  
  
Rei: Yea. . . Wait a minute. That the mighty prince?!? HaHaHaHa!  
  
Sorceress: Hehe, I can't wait to see Bulma's face when I show her what else I did. . .  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
It had been twenty-five years since Voyager has been home.   
Yet even they were all home, most of the crew members had stayed aboard the   
ship. The senior staff hasn't changed that much. Though their children have been  
getting higher in the Starfleet world of command.   
  
Miral Paris is now a Lieutenant and is strong in the field of Ops. When she  
was younger she knew a lot about engineering and piloting. Though when you're   
around it that much you tend to go away from that stuff.  
  
Poor kid, she would always come to me when her dad thought that it was  
'father-daughter-time' and me being her godfather, well I had to help her out. She  
wasn't the only kid on the ship for to long. The next to have a kid would be Harry.  
  
Yes, him. You see when we got back to earth the crew was put off the  
ship for home time and Starfleet wanted to update the ship, yada yada ya. Such  
boring things, the crew had to be happy home though. I can't say I wont miss some  
of the fun times we all had, well when I wasn't stuck in these walls.   
  
And I am in the sickbay of Voyager. You think I would settle for less? Not  
when we still have Captain Janeway on board. Now lets get back to Harry. He met  
a girl named Daisy. She was born in Florida, but she was raised in Tokyo. As her   
family was. Her grandfather said that her mother was on vacation, and we'll Daisy  
wanted to join them.  
  
Then one year later Rei was born. She took her mother's middle name, for  
Harry's own reasons. Daisy had said that name was her grandmother's and wanted  
to keep her alive in little Rei.  
  
The next was Serenity. Seven's daughter, and she has all the looks of   
Seven also. Though she acts just like Chakotay. I even helped picking out her name.  
When I met Seven's aunt, she had told me that her Annya loved myth's. Though the  
one that Seven really remembered was the one about the old moon kingdom long   
ago. Once Chakotay had heard it they both loved the name and that was that.  
  
When Serenity was a little one she could always be found in engineering.   
She was always with B'Ellanna. I guess she loved being with her godmother.   
Minako on the other hand. . .  
  
Oh, Minako is Serenity's Twin sister. They look very much alike. I tend to  
think that Minako should have been Mr. Paris's daughter, both are alike. I have no  
clue why Chakotay even let Seven pick him to be her godfather. Sheesh, no   
common sense.  
  
Those kid's are very much a bunch, nothing could separate them. Not even  
the academy. When they graduated they requested that they be aboard Voyager.  
And they got it. Right now out of the three Serenity is the only one on the Senior   
Staff. She has two majors aboard a ship. One being Engineering and Operations.   
Though mainly she is down working with B'Ellanna, she would also be with her mother  
helping out. She knows everything that her mother knows about everything. She was  
one of those kids who would see or hear something and remember forever. Humans  
gave it the name of having a photographic memory. Since she knew all of that she  
was given very hard assignments.  
  
It paid off, within 1 year of even more hardships that Voyager had went   
through she had been given rank of Lt. Serenity Hansen. Her sister and herself   
took their mothers last name. Harry would always joke sayin that she got bumped   
up to a Lt. in a year, and it took him seven years.  
  
Now there is Ens. Minako Hansen. She is on the security team. I can only   
thank Tuvok for making her spend time with him to learning on how to spend a more  
productive day. The good thing is that she took an intrust in security.  
  
It seems the kids of the crew members were all mixed up with what their  
parents had done. And Ens. Rei Kim. If we were on the bridge with father and daughter  
then someone called for Rei, by saying Ens. Kim, Harry would still turn around and we   
would all laugh.   
  
Now Rei is a pilot. When Tom doesn't have the helm she does. So we always  
have a great helmsmen aboard. When it's time to go on an away mission Tom is  
sure to suggest Rei when dealing with the Delta Flyer. So I would usually go with the  
little 4 team. Miral and Serenity would usually be in command. I would just go with  
in case anything had ever happened.   
  
Not that I was needed. Those two Lt.'s both knew a lot about medical stuff.  
I had taught them, and they both have that field as a minor. The main reason I go  
is to make sure that Rei and Seren don't have a cat fight. Those two might be the  
best of friends . . . but they fight like crazy!   
  
When it is regular hours and no away missions on Voyager, it is a pretty good  
place to be. When Seren is on the bridge, or the meeting room the captain always says  
that it's like having two Chakotay's in the same place. She would pretty much have the  
same reactions or concerns that her father would have.   
  
We never have to worry about being bored on this ship, not with those four  
on board. Sometimes it even feels like the old times with the wacky crew member.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Sorceress: Well as you all can tell that was the Doctor speaking. And the senior staff  
is still together. I mean hey, look at Picard's crew, no one there has moved. Hehe.  
  
Minako: Oh My God! Me and Usa are twins!  
  
Sorceress: Please go by her princess name. . .  
  
Minako: Why?  
  
Sorceress: Cause it is the name I use in the fic!  
  
Minako: Ok, ok!  
  
Sorceress: Hehe, Hey people send me a line! Email, Email! Hehehehe, sorry I have   
been drinking Moutin Dew all day. And I guess listening to some good anime music   
makes me a little hyper. But if you are on fanfiction.net right now. . . REVIEW!  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 


	2. Chapter 1- Playtime with Q2

Title: Omega?? Again??  
Part: Chapter 1  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Sailor Moon/ ST: Voyager  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Trek: Voyager.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Sorceress: (sigh) I still don't have an editor!  
  
Rei: Sheesh, calm down. I'd say you're doing ok so far.   
  
Sorceress: I will not, and only OK.  
  
Rei: Im gonna get some cola want some?  
  
Sorceress: Yea, I'll take some soda.  
  
Rei: Soda? It's called cola.  
  
Minako: You both are wrong it's called pop.  
  
Sorceress: It is SODA!  
  
Minako: Pop!  
  
Rei: I say its cola.  
  
Sorceress: Pop is not something to drink, it's a name of like a dad. SODA!  
  
Minako:POP!  
  
Rei: COLA!  
  
Ami: Oh no, not this fight again. Folks they always fight about this! Umm how about   
all of you ignor them and go and read the fic?  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
She sighed for what had seemed to be the hundredth time. She twirled a piece of  
her red hair in her hands. She looked around her ready room and wondered why it  
seemed to be getting bored.  
  
"Then again it usually is boring nowadays." She mumbled to herself. She put  
her head in her hands and was leaning over the table.  
  
"Boring?" She heard a voice. "I could change that if you wanted that my dear  
Aunt Kathy."   
  
She looked up to see her godson. After the first encounter with him when he  
was older the crew started to call him Quinn. Calling him Q just seemed to weird. She  
saw him sit down from the other side of her.  
  
"No thank you. I know what you and your father think what fun is. And I had  
thought I had some of the worst, after what your godfather told me. . ." She shook  
her head and laughed.  
  
"No, no. Uncle Jean-Luc was just exaggerating." Then he tried to give one of  
his innocent smiles. Now try the word *tried*, Janeway knew him better then that. She  
had given the look she had always used when dealing with him or his father.  
  
"I very much doubt that." A ringing noise was heard and Janeway smiled and  
looked up. "Enter." She commanded to the computer, giving one of her unknown or  
not so unknown crewmen access.  
  
"Captain," Then looking over to Quinn. "Quinn, how nice to see you."  
  
He had gotten up at the speed of light and was standing in front of the visitor.  
  
"A pleasure to bump into such a beautiful officer today." He then took her   
hand to kiss it.  
  
Before he could she snatched it away. "Enough with the antics. You've been  
doing this since I was 16." She glared at him.   
  
Suddenly a cute little puppy had appeared and he handed it to her. "Well, what  
do you have to say now?" He smiled. Meanwhile Janeway looked on with this with an  
amused face.  
  
"I say father like son. I remember the Captain telling me Q tried the same little  
doggie as a trick for her affection." He frowned and looked at his godmother. As soon  
as he did she started to laugh.  
  
"Aunt Kathy, please don't give away family secrets that us male Q have to get  
the girl." He gave her a sad look, she just sho'd him away while smiling.  
  
"Quinn, she is like a daughter to me, how could I not?"  
  
"Tell me Serenity . . . how do I win this lady's hand?" He then created a white  
lily, and proceed to hand it to the blonde Lt. that was standing next to him.  
  
"Simple," She smiled while moving her face closer to his. . .  
  
"What would that be?" His voice seemed a little weaker then he wanted it to   
be.  
  
Moving her face back she gave an uninterested look. "You don't." Then she   
gave him a smile that had meant she had won this little encounter, in which she always  
had.  
  
He had a not to happy look on his face. "Aunt Kathy I need to be going," Then  
turning to Serenity. "and I will see you again." Then with a snap of his fingers he was   
gone.  
  
Serenity and Janeway had both moved to the couch and had sat down. She   
may have been her father, but she had a few of the Captains habits, like drinking black  
coffee. And some other habits that the crew would tease her about, even the captain  
would.  
  
"What is with him?" She asked while relaxing into the seat she was in.  
  
"Calm down little one. I just think he has a thing for you." She was trying her  
best not to laugh. The situation had always been amusing to her. To see what was, had,  
been done to her in the past with her encounters with Q.  
  
"Was it this bad with Q?" She asked while propping up her head on her elbow.  
  
"Yes, you should have seen him when he wanted to ... ahem.…mate." The Lt.  
in the room started to laugh. "Laugh now, wait until he tries something like that." And  
then after saying that the Captain had gotten the reaction she had wanted. Seren's   
face had gone a shade whiter.  
  
"Please don't scare me like that. . ."  
  
The older woman have a silent laugh then went to get to cups of black coffee.  
When she returned a couple minutes later the Lt. remained standing. "Now tell me, what  
was the reason that you came here?"  
  
She shrugged. "What else. I'm off duty. And you should be too, you're starting  
to be here more hours doing the 'paperwork' when you know full well that I or some of  
the other crewmen could handle that."  
  
Janeway put her cup of coffee down and looked up to her Lt. She was turning  
more into Chakotay then she thought she would.  
  
"Captain? Are you OK?" Serenity then had sat down again.  
  
"Don't worry. I was just . . ." Then an alarm had gone off. Serenity had seen  
her Captain's face go pale. She didn't know what that sign had meant to her. She then  
had went into the bridge, with Lt. Hansen on her heels.  
  
When she was where Ens. Kim was, she looked around and had realized that  
the whole senior staff was present, and all had worried face's.  
  
"What's going on? What's that flashing thing?" The Ens. had asked, she looked  
to her friend. All Lt. Hansen could do was shake her head, not knowing what was   
happening.  
  
"That's what I would like to know. We've never been through something where  
all of you would race to the bridge." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Captain?"  
  
The older woman looked over to her Cmdr. "She is turning into you." A smile  
was finally present on his face.  
  
"Captain there's something else on these scanners that aren't picking up." The   
Lt. had moved to where Lt. Cmdr. Kim was.   
  
"She's right, how'd you get that cleared?"   
  
She smiled and looked to her mother. "She's not the only one who knows a   
few Borg tricks."  
  
All her mother had done was raise an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Now what is it that you picked up?" Janeway had moved over to the station  
with Harry and Serenity.  
  
"I picked up. . ." She had trailed off and was looking towards the screen.  
  
The Captain had also noticed that her pilot had also looked as if she was in a  
trance.  
  
"Lt. Hansen, are you OK?" She had gotten no answer. Calling over to Rei she   
also asked. "Ens. Kim, are you two OK?" Still no answer from either of them.  
  
Some strange glow had surrounded both Rei and Serenity and they starting   
pressing in commands into the console.  
  
Chakotay had ran over to his daughter but when he tried to get near her that  
glow had prevented him from going near her.   
  
"Seren, can you hear me." Chakotay had tried to talk to her. Then Seven had  
came over to where her husband stood.  
  
"Serenity, answer us." It was no use.  
  
"Rei isn't answering to me either." Harry had called over to them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" B'Ellanna had asked. She looked over to Rei at the   
helm and then over to Serenity.  
  
Next thing anyone had known they had directed Voyager to some sort of   
wormhole. The crew aboard ship had shook side to side entering.  
  
After entering, Serenity and Rei both had passed out.  
  
"As I ask again, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?" B'Ellanna didn't look all   
that happy, then again not a lot of the crewmembers had.  
  
"I don't know but we need to get these two to sickbay." Janeway had said, and  
they were taken.  
  
Once they were in the sickbay with the doctor three concerned parents, and a   
very worried Captain were also there.  
  
"Poor Serenity, first today with Quinn and now she looked like she was sucked  
out of her body up there." Janeway said leaning ageanst the wall while the doctor was  
scanning both the girls.  
  
"The zombie thing we know about, but Quinn?" Chakotay had asked.  
  
"Yes, he gave me a little visit today, and about two seconds later she had came  
into the room. And as always he had tried his best to woo her. She got the best of him  
like she always does."  
  
"Why had she been in there, her shift had ended almost an hour ago. I was   
wondering why she was still in uniform this late at night." A confused Harry had asked his  
Captain.  
  
"She had been helping me with some scans earlier, then left. Saying something  
about talking to someone." Seren's mother answered.  
  
"Yes, that person would be me. She was worried that I was over working   
myself. She told me that I should be giving the extra work over to her or someone else  
to give myself a break." The red head answered.  
  
"I was thinking of speaking about that with you, I was gonna wait until later,  
since I saw Seren going into your ready room. That usually means girl talk, and I was  
not gonna walk into that again." Then he pretended to shudder. Last time he had done  
that, well lets just say there are some things a father just doesn't want to know.  
  
"You never told me what happened when you did that. All those two did was   
laugh and said I didn't want to know." Seven looked at her longtime husband and he   
looked back and shook his head.  
  
"Believe me, you don't." Just then a frantic Ens. entered the sickbay. She was  
still dressed in her PJ's and her hair was a mess.  
  
"How come no one didn't come and get me? What am I, chop liver?" She then  
put her hands on her hips. "Daddy, answer!"  
  
"Calm down kitty-kat. Bunny is fine and we didn't want to worry you, we were  
going to tell you when we found out what happened to her. And how did you find out?"  
  
"Duh, Seren and I are Telepath's. I wok up just now, I had a weird dream, I  
was trapped. I was just now able to wake up, I located her. And guess what, she was  
here." The blonde standing in front of them didn't look to happy.  
  
"Don't you even start with an attitude this late. I had enough of that when you  
were younger." Seven scolded her daughter.  
  
"Sorry Mom." She looked down.  
  
"Owww, anyone get the plate of that bus?" They heard a female voice from   
the other side of the room.   
  
They quickly went over to the blonde. "You spend too much time around Tom."  
Chakotay had said.  
  
"What? No, I don't. 'Sides, he likes the early 20th century. I like the later stuff."  
She gave a smile, well the best she could. It had felt like there was a lava flow in her   
head.  
  
"Are you OK?" Her sister went to her side.  
  
"Yea, what happened to you though? Oh wait, you're always that scary just   
waking up." Minako then had slapped her sister in the arm. "I was kidding! How did I get  
in here? What happened? Last thing I remember was the weird sign."  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Janeway had asked.  
  
"Remember? I guess not if anything else happened."  
  
"Well, you and Rei over there steered us to where ever we are. The thing is that  
we cant even get a lock on where we are. So we could be either home or in the Delta  
Quadrant again, and we can't even tell." Harry had said.  
  
Seven then hit him. "Don't scare them. Last thing if for those two to worry like  
that when they're injured."  
  
The thing is Seven is very protective of her children. Meaning if they were hurt  
and you said anything to upset them, watch out!  
  
"How is Rei anyway?"   
  
"Still having her beauty sleep." Minako had answered.  
  
"Well, make sure that pryo don't need any prince charming to wake her up. The  
closest anyone would wanna get near that would be Ens. Gallet." She had received a few  
bad looks from the adults. Minako though was on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Don't think so string bean. I would have Ford, not that little shrimp." Everyone  
had looked to see an amused Doctor and a grumpy raven haired beauty.  
  
"Do you two ever stop fighting? And could you please not fight in my sickbay?"  
  
"Doc, you've known these two all their lives, they aren't gonna quit anytime   
soon." Minako had sat herself between the two.  
  
"Yea well the blondie started it."  
  
"No, you did you tart."  
  
"Tart? Watch it missy. . ."  
  
"What are you gonna do about it!"  
  
"Enough!" The two fighting girls looked to see a not so happy captain.  
  
"Sorry." They had said at the same time.  
  
"What happened on that bridge?" She asked them.  
  
"I think I could tell you." They all heard a voice.  
  
"Who are you, and tell us what happened."  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sorceress: Well that was a long chapter. At least for me.  
  
Max:I gotta admit, you are getting better at that. So any new things for me?  
  
Sorceress: Huh?  
  
Max: Meaning hurry up with our DA fics!  
  
Sorceress: I am finishing this. I started this fic before Dark Angel was ever a show!  
  
Max: So what!  
  
Sorceress: Though I got a new idea for another crossover. . .   
  
Max: Now what?  
  
Sorceress: Resident Evil and Dark Angel!  
  
Max: NO! NO! NO!  
  
Sorceress: Why not?  
  
Original Cindy: Ok, the not finishing us right away, that I understand. You're gonna put  
mean old zombies with us! That's not right!  
  
Sorceress: Hehehe, it is for us readers. . . .   
  
Max: HELP US, SHE A NUT CASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorceress: Would all of you have me any other way? (evil smile) 


End file.
